Paving The Way: The Rock
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: Have you ever wondered how our favourite Superstars made it into the WWF? Here's an idea of how The People's Champ made it to the ring!
1. Baking

Paving the Way: The Rock  
  
The People's Bakery  
  
**********************  
  
"Now Jericho, I have to ask you, Is there any truth in the rumour that you like the strudel? If you smelllllllllllll what The Rock is cookin'!" yelled the People's Champ, who then walked into his locker room after being interviewed by Michael Cole.  
  
Rocky was sitting, waiting for his match to come up, when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello" said Rocky  
  
"Hey, Dwayne. It's me, James Brown, remember me?" said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Remember you? How could The Rock forget you! YOU were the man to give The Rock the break he needed." Said The People's Champ, remembering back to a time long ago, when he didn't even have his vicious sideburns...  
  
************************  
  
"One loaf of bread and a Cornish pasty. That will be $1.00" said Dwayne Johnson to the lady. She handed over the dollar, and picked up her bags and left. The shop was empty, it was closing time. Dwayne Johnson went over to the door, and turned the open sign so that it read "closed" to customers. Sighing, he walked back to the till to cash up after working for 7 hours today.  
  
"Dwayne!" called his manager, Mr James Brown, owner of The People's Bakery, where Dwayne Johnson worked. "Are you cashing up?"  
  
"The fact of the matter is this, I am cashing up!" said Dwayne, turning around and switching the radio on. Singing along to the music that filled the small store, Dwayne started cashing up for the night. Looking around him at the nearly empty shelves, Dwayne saw a single pie, a tart, and some strudel sitting desolate on one of the shelves. Dwayne sighed, The People's Bakery was the most popular bakery in Miami, Florida possibly the world. It sold millions and millions, yet he was never satisfied until he made his way to the top. Mr Johnson knew exactly what he wanted to do: sing.  
  
He had a great voice, a great look, a great personality, but Dwayne Johnson didn't know where to start. He knew that he could do whatever he wanted, if he had the right luck. Dwayne wasn't really all that good at much. He had wasted his time at school by getting into fights. The only subject he did well in was PE, and he did alright in Music, if it was vocal. He scraped enough math to sell food, cash up and stock take. He knew very few words in languages. Basically, it just added up to the phrases "the rock" "did not" "run over stone" "cold" in Swedish and Chinese. He had an impressive English vocabulary, but that was mainly picked up on the streets.  
  
The only thing that Dwayne liked other than singing was wrestling. He couldn't get enough of his weekly dose of WWF Raw is War, and if Dwayne hadn't been wanting to sing, he probably would be wanting to wrestle. Yet Dwayne knew that the big bucks were made in music, unless you were at the top of the WWF roster, and like he would ever make that. He was a bakery boy for goodness sake!  
  
Dwayne stayed in the shop, singing along to the radio, when the door opened.  
  
"Can't you read the sign? We're closed!" said Dwayne "And who in the blue hell are you?!"  
  
The man that had entered the doorway started to speak. "I'm..."  
  
"It doesn't matter who you are!" yelled Dwayne at the innocent intruder.  
  
"I'm Phil Mitchell, I'm from Jabroni records." Said the man in the suit. "I was passing the shop, and I heard your singing. I was wondering if you have ever thought of a career in the music business? If you have, I would be interested in giving you a contract."  
  
Dwayne Johnson looked at Mr Mitchell, with a raised eyebrow, considering the ease of the situation. "Dwayne says this: Just bring it!"  
  
********************  
  
Ooh! What happens next? Does our People's Champ make it in the music industry? Or does he have to resort to plan 2 (staying at the People's Bakery)? What will Phil Mitchell make Dwayne Johnson sing? Will Dwayne get any more inspiration for catchphrases in this time? 


	2. Singing

Paving the Way: The Rock  
  
The People's Bakery  
**********************  
It had been a fortnight since Dwayne Johnson's encounter with Phil Mitchell, and since then, he had given up his job at The People's Bakery, packed his bags and headed off to start a fabulous singing career.  
  
There was some friction with the singer and the production manager. He wanted Dwayne to sing songs like "I love strudel" and other such strange tunes. Mr Mitchell had been devoting more attention to the body of the singer, though. He insisted on making Dwayne grow huge sideburns. "They are going to be a massive hit because they will be, well, massive!" he kept saying. And he kept insisting that he wore underwear with his name on. *How tacky is that?* Dwayne thought. There was something about Phil that just didn't seem right to Dwayne, though, and he couldn't put his finger on it.  
********************  
Dwayne had been keeping fit, using the gym a lot. He still watched his weekly dose of WWF, and concentrated a lot more on the vocal side of things, the insults, the jokes, the singing... everything.  
  
"Some people call these men the greatest entertainers on earth... flying without wings... defying physical limitations. But the risks these men take are great... bodies have been battered... necks broken... careers ended in an instant. Yes, this is entertainment, but the hazards are real. No matter who you are, whatever you do, please, don't try this at home."  
  
Dwayne looked at the millions and millions of fans. Soon, he would have a following like that. If only his producer/manager wasn't giving him the creeps.  
********************  
Phil had booked Dwayne a room at the Smack's Down Hotel. The people in the scruffy hotel looked as though they were on drugs, and looked pretty banged up. "*cough*steroids*cough*!" said Dwayne.  
  
Phil showed the singer to the room, and insisted on hearing him sing, to warm up his vocal chords. Tomorrow, they would be in the recording studio. Dwayne sang "Great Balls of Fire", "Happy Birthday" and then was asked by Phil to sing a slower song, "Are you Lonesome tonight?" (SNL!).  
"Why would I want to sing that, you sick freak!" yelled Dwayne.  
"Because, I want The Rock's Bottom," purred Mr Mitchell. "And my rock will be you!"  
"Who in the blue hell do you think you are talking to?" asked Dwayne "You do not talk to The Great One like that!"  
  
"You're career could sparkle marvellously, if you have the right contacts at Jabroni Records." Said Phil, evilly smiling.  
  
"You can go to hell!" said Dwayne, storming out of the room, and leaving the stunned manager sitting there.  
********************  
Maybe wrestling was for him. Dwayne had always had this strong desire for the WWF, but he knew that big money was impossible, unless he was the top of the WWF. Maybe he could go into movies. If he didn't make it, he would at least brush up his charismatic skills. He could sing, so maybe he could manage it. The only thing really stopping him was his lack of an agent. And his last agent hadn't been all that good for him.  
********************  
As fate would have it, the next thing to blow in front of his way was a leaflet. It said that they were looking for charismatic actors to star in a movie. Hoe could do that. The millions and millions would get to see Dwayne, wait for hours to meet him, and chant his name at deafening levels. In his mind he could see them. He would be the champion amongst movie stars, adored by the fans. He would be the people's champion.  
********************  
Will he make the movies? Will he come up with any more sayings? Will I be able to think up enough plotline to last 3 more chapters? Should Rocky be abducted by aliens? Hey! That sounds pretty cool, actually! Lol. Review Please! 


End file.
